Usuario discusión:Conde Dooku
¡Bienvenido/a! ''' a mi página de discusión, déjame los mensajes que quieras si tienes dudas, pero siempre firmados y con un título que se relacione con el tema a tratar.' Solicitud de maestro Hola, Conde Dooku, ya vi tus contribuciones en la Wiki y creo que le faltan un poquito, el primer paso para mejorar la forma en que editas es que te estudiras los temas que te listo a continuación. Después con las dudas de te surjan con gusto te puedo ayudar en todo lo demás que debes saber y hacer. Saludos, y que la Fuerza te acompañe- -03:30 7 oct 2012 (UTC) *Ver temas arriba Hola Conde Dooku, pues muy bien trabajemos juntos. Si te estudiaste los temas que tienes arriba en la sección en gris, entonces es tiempo de mejorar las contribuciones que has hecho no? *En el planeta Koru Neimoidia, quiero que revises como están hechos los artículos de planetas, edita uno y revisalo, mejora la forma en que va la imagen, como se escribe una introducción del artículo y respecto a las apariciones y fuentes, como se les hacen los enlaces internos, también te falta poner categorías y ten encuenta que no puedes poner enlaces internos al mismo artículo. *Lo mismo en el artículo de Pak Pak. *Con respecto a la imagen Archivo:ImagesCAFEMO70.jpg tienes que poner todo el contenido de la plantilla información como se explica en el tema Guía de uso de imagenes, y por cierto, el autor de la imagen no eres tú, tu la subiste pero no la hiciste. **Esta imagen realmente es la del planeta Koru Neimoidia, creo que no y está prohibido inventar tanto historias como imágnes, así que si no es quítala, por favor. Por último tú comentario ''Como ya te puse en tu pagina de discusión, me gustaría que tu fueses mi maestro ya que eres uno de los mejores para seguir aprendiendo. Saludos--Conde Dooku (discusión) 15:06 7 oct 2012 (UTC) ponmelo en mi página de discusión, si sólo lo pones aquí nunca me entero, jeje. Saludos y seguro tendrás dudas, así que estamos en contacto.--Alharo (discusión) 01:22 8 oct 2012 (UTC) ---- *Hola Conde Dooku, claro que seguimos, ya te agregué en mis contactos de messenger y skype (que ahora ya son lo mismo), sólo falta que tu me aceptes y conversamos para ver que hacer. Saludos--Alharo (discusión) 20:51 16 ene 2013 (UTC) *Hola Conde Dooku, yo estoy conectado casi siempre de 5pm a 11:30pm hora de España de lunes a viernes, pero si quieres me conecto en sábados también, tu me dices cuando. Saludos y gusto volver a saludarte ahora en 2013.--Alharo (discusión) 04:22 26 feb 2013 (UTC) ---- *Te perparo bien las misiones y te las pongo aquí mismo. Voy a estar pendiente en Skype/Messenger por cualquier cosa.--Alharo (discusión) 00:50 26 mar 2013 (UTC) *Hola Conde Dooku, ya no sabía de ti, que bueno que estás por aquí, estaremos en contacto, de momento ya sabes, termina lo que te he pedido y no estaría mal que trabajaras en los artículo del hiperimpulsor, Adi Gallia y Stass Allie--Alharo (discusión) 04:20 29 jun 2013 (UTC) Imágenes Todas las imágenes que subas deben tener la tabla de información, o serán borradas sin previo aviso. Todo lo que debes saber se encuentra en la Star Wars Wiki:Guía de uso de imágenes. Por favor añade la tabla de información a las imágenes que ya subiste o serán borradas.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 21:06 19 oct 2012 (UTC) :Sí, pero la información debe ser la correcta. La Wookieepedia no es fuente de nada, y sin licencia cualquier imagen se borra inmediatamente. La licencia va dentro de la tabla y tiene que ajustarse a la imagen, no siempre es licencia fairuse genérica. Aquí puedes ver cómo la información incorrecta que pusiste fue corregida por Alharo.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 21:57 20 oct 2012 (UTC) RE: Gracias Hola, no importa es mi trabajo y de otros usuarios, pero si quieres aprender más te recomiendo que solicités un maestro wiki, yo no tengo uno aún pero mucho lo aprendí yo solo pero es más recomendable que solicités un maestro, por cierto a la hora de crear páginas nuevas no olvidés poner las categorías correctas traducidas y la plantilla Interlang. TejonMieleroXL777 dejame un mensaje 20:47 22 oct 2012 (UTC) Choza de Yoda Lo que pasa es que la plantilla que usaste fue la de Personaje Jedi, y la choza de Yoda no es un personaje Jedi. La plantilla adecuada es la de estructura, que es la que aparece en la página original. Esa plantilla aparece en los botones del cuadro de edición cuando vas a editar una página, es la que tiene la imagen del Palacio de Jabba al lado de la plantilla de lugar y la de la ciudad. Sólo hazle click y aparecerá en el texto editado.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 22:24 17 ene 2013 (UTC ) Agradecimiento Hola Conde Dooku, quiero agradecerte por tu útil consejo, muchas gracias. Emperador Galactico (discusión) 22:41 13 abr 2013 (UTC)Emperador Galactico buen dia: lo lamento mucho, lamento haber editado el articulo y eliminar la plntilla sin pnsarlo y de verdad te pido que me perdones. gh6y (discucion) 21:08 2 ago 2013 (UTC) saludos saludos donde dooku; yo he visto barias de tus ediciones y me paresen muy buenas, solo quisiera preguntarte como poner plantillas mientras editas de por ejemplo sacar a la luz lo que llase en las tinieblas o este articulo nesecita ayuda. gh6y (discucion) 23:55 6 ago 2013 (UTC) ---- buen dia conde dooku, yo se que tu eres muy bueno editando articulos que estan en el peor estado y por eso es que te pido ayuda para editar un articulo que esta delirando se llama TALLAMITA y fue echo por un usuario nuevo. creo que tu eres el mejor para ayudar en ese articulo. gh6y (discucion) 21:24 11 ago 2013 (UTC) agradecimiento #gracias por tu respuesta la estuve esperando y las plantillas si son muy utiles #no puedo arreglar ese articulo ya que no tengo nada de informacion acerca de el intentare hacer lo mas que pueda. gh6y (discucion) 21:00 26 ago 2013 (UTC) una duda mas Ya mejore el articulo lo mas que pude pero por alguna razon cuando puse un enlace exterono acia wikipedia en la palabra guerrero solo aparece un aniso de que wikipedia no tiene un articulo con ese nombre pero al entrar por google si sale el articulo. gh6y (discucion) 21:41 26 ago 2013 (UTC) ---- Saludos, Conde Dooku, soy JediCaojo, estoy muy agradecido por las recomendaciones que me diste y las voy a tener en cuenta. Vi tus medallas, son increíbles tus logros y tu desempeño en este wiki, obviamente tengo mucho que aprender de vos. Y estaba pensando, si vos podrías ser mi maestro, me gustaría mucho. Estaba pensando seguir por mi cuenta, pero cuando vi lo quee hiciste, me di cuenta que necesitaba alguien que me enseñe a usar bien esta wiki. Espero tu respuesta.JediCaojo (discusión) 23:25 29 ago 2013 (UTC) ---- Saludos nuevamente, soy JediCaojo, y te estoy muy agradecido que aceptaras ser mi maestro, y le agradezco a tu maestro por perfeccionar el archivo Hylon. ''Voy a revisar los archivos que haya puesto aquí tal como lo dijiste, y voy a consulatarle a tu maestro. Una cosa más-y espero no ofenderte a vos o a Ahlharo-, Él no sigue la regla de dos ¿No? jeje. Bueno, eso es todo Conde Dooku, o debo llamarte MAESTRO.JediCaojo (discusión) 03:22 31 ago 2013 (UTC) Saludos saludos conde duku ya comense a editar el articulo, pero te tengo otra duda:en mi perfil no logro que las etiquetas queden como las deseo la segunda deberia estar debajo de la primera y la tersera no queda bien la imagen. ¿tu como las pusiste? ---- Ya e terminado creo creo que no me quedo muy bien en especifico la seccion del contenido y las apariciones pero creo que quedo mejor que antes y aun tengo la duda de las plantillas. ---- saludos conde dooku queria comentarte que con base a lo que me enseñaste ya e mejorado el articulo kiffu y quisiera que lo vieras y me digeras que opinas de el. Saludos Maestro, hice lo que me dijo, y he progresado bastante, dígame ¿Que debo hacer ahora?JediCaojo (discusión) 03:08 10 sep 2013 (UTC) ---- Gracias, Maestro por responderme, pero no sé de que habla, yo nunca edite el artículo Kiffu.JediCaojo (discusión) 18:22 10 sep 2013 (UTC) saludos bueno conde dooku lo estoy intentando pero creo que aun me falta aprender bastante y como aun no tengo ningun maestro oficial si no que aprendo viendo otras ediciones y haciendo una que otra pregunta puede que me demore un tiempo mas aprendiendo lo suficiente para dejar un articulo perfecto. Saludos Si, maestro, no sé muy bien ajustar las imagenes a las plantillas. Ví un poco la guía, pero me dió pereza, eramuch, jeje. Enséñeme usted mismo como hacerlo.GraciasJediCaojo (discusión) 00:05 13 sep 2013 (UTC) ---- Gracias por mejorar lo que hice maestro, no me dí sabía bien como adecuar las frases salidas del traductor. Pero con el respeto que merece, no quiero quedarme a solamente seguir archivos ya echos, quiero hacer nuevos archivos yo mismo, dejar mi huella, por más pequeña que sea. Y si me equivoco con la ortografía, bueno soy un aprendiz, su aprendiz, y su deber es enseñarme. Y no creo que tenga tanto problema en mejorarlos usted, hizo mas de mil ediciones, e imagino que debe haber creado varios usted también. Tal vez de be haber pensado lo mismo cuando fué aprendiz de Alharo.Piénselo, y no lo tome de una mala manera, por favor.(discusión) 00:05 13 sep 2013 (UTC) saludos gracias conde dooku, yo ya tengo mi mensage en el sistema de rangos pero no con una duda si no mas bien preguntando si alguien libre busca un nuevo aprendiz. Y a quien me sugieres que le aga mis dudas??? ---- Maestro, yo no escribí esos artículos, no exactamente. Saqué los archivos de Wookiepedia, y los puse en el traductor.JediCaojo (discusión) 19:19 16 sep 2013 (UTC) Saludos Hola Conde Dooku, lamento disentir, pero la categoría Lugares de Tatooine es para lugares, y no creo eso que admita discusión, en todo caso se debería utilizar esta otra Categoría:Tatooinianos, esta es para personas nacieron o residieron gran parte de su vida en Tatooine, sin embargo, en mi opinión, Kam Nale no debería pertenecer tampoco a esta categoría, como tampoco pertenecen Sebulba o Ratts Tyerell, y eso que este último murió allí. Black-Wyvern (discusión) 16:05 17 sep 2013 (UTC) Saludos gracias por tu sugerencia yo si veo que es muy buen maesro pero que tiene muchos aprendises y como es administrdor tiene mucho trabajo. En cambio me preguntaba si tu quisieras ser mi maestro, yo creo que tienes la experiencia y conocimientos nesesarios, porfavor respondeme. hola de nuevo como no e recibido respuesta tuya te lo vuelvo a preguntar, quisieras ser mi maestro?? ---- gracias por responder a mi pregunta, pero me preguntaba si ubiera alguna forma aparte de skype ---- hola conde dooku, perdon por no responderte antes. Ahora es que mi punto es que no quisiera comunicarnos por skype principalmente por pena pues yo creo que soy muy joven y me da pena hacer una videollamada. ---- Hola conde dooku enserio te agradesco por tu insistencia pero es que tan solo tengo 13 años y me da pena. ---- Hola de nuevo, la verdad no me gusta esto de tener pena pero me gustaria comunicarnos por un chat como eel de facebook porque es mejor en mi opinion pero como tu quieras. ---- A pues la verdad no sabia lo que era skype pero en seguida lo creare y si ahora si me convenciste enserio te agradezco la insistencia. ---- Hola Conde Dooku tengo un problema para el skype porque en mi celular descargo bien pero no se como agregar contactos desde hay y desde el computador no entiendo si debe descargarlo o no. Agradecimiento y duda Hola Conde Dooku, muchas gracias por ayudarme en el proyecto de wikificar Espada Sith. Aunque no puedo hacer otra cosa que agradecértelo, me preguntaba porque has quitado la única fotografía del artículo de la infobox (soy nuevo en la wiki y me gustaría aprender, lo digo sin ningún rencor :) . The Vault Boy 52 (discusión) 20:53 24 oct 2013 (UTC) Bo shuda pues bien maestro creo que en el articulo Hurikane ya hice todo lo que mi vaga experiencia me permite asi que por favor míralo y juzga lo. Bo shuda clqaro ya tengo el skype en el ordenador y estoy ansioso por saber en que debo mejorar. Caballero Buenas tardes Conde, Quisiera preguntarte algo sobre tu ascenso ¿cuando te ascendieron? Y ¿Que necesitaste lograr para eso? Es justo eso Yo se lo he dicho a mi maestro un porron de veces y nada. Soy el 5º de la lista, tengo más de 2000 ediciones, he estado parado desde el verano a causa de una fractura y aun así no me han superado, no entiendo el porque sigo siendo aprendiz, pero cuando suba podemos llevar a nuestros aprendices a la par. ¿Que Wikiproyecto llevas tu?; yo creé el del Templo Jedi... podrías ayudarme a terminarlo. Bo shuda Hola maestro tengouna duda acerca del articulo que debo traducir: es que tiene la etiqueta de que alguien mas esta trabajando en él y no se si quitar la etiqueta o pedirle permiso para editarlo Yo puse esa información de la muerte de Mission Vao porque muestra una parte resumida de un final alternativo de Knights of the Old Republic.Si lo vez después de donde dice el lugar donde muere entre paréntesis dice NO-CANÓNICO. Re: Galería de Portada Hola Conde Dooku, feliz año 2014. Esa galería la propuse yo hace tiempo y lleva mucho años sin que haya notado que sirva para que la gente aporte más en las votaciones de artículos destacados y en otras cosas. Pero la razón por la que lo quité, es porque tiene problemas de diseño, Wikia ha implantado el nuevo diseño fluido que hace que los elementos de las portadas y de las páginas se adapten al ancho de la ventana del navegador y ese slider es muy antiguo y no responde bien al nuevo diseño, ya que al ampliar la ventana se descuadraba la galería superior con la inferior, causando una mala imagen, además de que tampoco se ha visto nunca bien en monobook. Teniendo en cuenta que es la portada y que es la "cara" de la comunidad me vi en la obligación de retirarlo. Siento mucho que te haya molestado que lo retirara así, pero de verdad que nunca pensé que el slider importaba mucho a la comunidad ya que nunca vi ningún comentario sobre esa galería excepto los pocos comentarios que se dijeron en ese foro hace ya unos años, de los cuales ninguno de esos usuarios está ya, lamentablemente, por eso de verdad que nunca me llegué a imaginar que iba a molestar el retirarlo, si ha sido así vuelvo a repetir que de verdad que lo siento, no era mi intención molestar ni pensaba que era un elemento útil de la portada. Intentaré volver a ponerlo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 23:07 6 ene 2014 (UTC) Entrenamiento Hola de nuevo Conde Dooku. Quisiera por favor que me adjuntaras el enlace de la explicación Guía de imagenes para subir correctamente las fotos, ya que en tus mensaje no enlaza con esos temas o no se puede, por favor y gracias. Quizás alomejor te parezcan mi primer mensaje como si me he defendido o quisiera negar mis errores. Mi intención real es darte las gracias por las sugerencias ya que como soy nuevo no he tenido tiempo de mirar todas les explicaciones (sobre todo como subir imagenes), pero tranquilo que estoy haciéndome con todo eso y leyendo. Te agradezco tus mensajes y sugerencias, lo tengo en cuenta para futuras ediciones. Decirte también que ya que te has ofrecido como mestro, aceptar tu propuesta: 'Maestro Sith instruyeme en el camino del lado Oscuro XD. Un saludo y gracias de nuevo. ---- Hola de nuevo Conde Dooku. Soy Espilos, te dejo mi nombre Skype para que me agreges: Omar García. En cuanto me agregues, te sigo y hablamos. Un saludo.Espilos (discusión) 22:07 8 ene 2014 (UTC) ---- Hola Conde Dooku. No te preoucpes, yo te agrego a Skype. De todas maneras dudas no tengo, pero por lo menos hablamos si hay que aclarar algo o lo que sea sobre otro tema. Un saludo.Espilos (discusión) 21:12 9 ene 2014 (UTC) ---- Hola de nuevo Conde Dooku. Mi perfil en Skype es: Omar García, de España y tengo una foto de Boba Fett con Lobezno (gris y negro luchando). Yo tampoco con ese nombre te encuentro, hay varios. Un saludo.Espilos (discusión) 21:33 9 ene 2014 (UTC) ---- Y esta está, no te preocupes. Tampoco el mío tenía pérdica (tengo una foto de Boba Fett contra Lobezno luchando) cuando me veas agregame. Un saludo.Espilos (discusión) 16:32 10 ene 2014 (UTC) RE: Entrenamiento Muchas gracias, para mí será un honor tener un maestro tan renombrado como lo es usted, y sí, yo pretendo seguir participando activamente en esta wiki. Estoy a sus órdenes, maestro. JDfisto (discusión) 21:19 15 ene 2014 (UTC) Bo Shuda Hola maestro hace mucho que no entro a la wiki tu sabes las vacaciones y eso. Y pues queria decirte que voy a retomar mi usuario y de mas. Lo ultimo que hice fue el articulo de las píldoras letales y pues miralo y me dices como esta. Se que le faltan varias cosas qu no supe como hacer. Bo shuda Maestro si quiero seguir procesando con mi entrenamiento de la wiki y si te parese mañana me conecto a lo que seria las 20:00 para ti y trabajamos. Imagenes Saludos Conde Dooku, ya he arreglado lo que me habías dicho. El motivo de que lo haya echo es que antes no podía cargar imágenes como ahora, como hay wikis que te permiten subir imágenes así sin mas, pensaba que ya no hacia falta poner los detalles. Ya lo tendré en cuenta la próxima vez. --MasterGame (discusión) 22:18 23 ene 2014 (UTC) El Comando avanzado de reconocimiento 1,se llama Comandante Havoc,el comando avanzado de reconocimiento 2,se llama blitz,busca en internet:comander blitz,y comander havoc.y porque eliminaste las imagenes que puse?,por ejemplo R9-D9,busca todo eso en wookiepedia y veras que tengo razon.espero tu respuesta. 'Commando sev 1207 (discusión) 22:33 26 ene 2014 (UTC)Commando sev 1207''' No se como mover las imagenes en modo fuente,y ya que tengo varias cosas sin entender nesecito un maestro,me ayudas? Commando sev 1207 (discusión) 21:04 27 ene 2014 (UTC)Commando sev 1207 lo siento no puedo comunicarme por skype Commando sev 1207 (discusión)~Commando sev 1207 Lo siento,no puedo comunicarme `por skype,podemos comunicarnos habkando por discusion? Commando sev 1207 (discusión) 00:10 29 ene 2014 (UTC)Commando sev 1207 Quork Buenos días, me pregunto si el artículo Quork nominado a AD ya está listo para ser sometido a votación. Gracias por su atención. --Macesito 20 px 16:13 7 feb 2014 (UTC) Skandit Creo que skandit tiene la extensión necesaria para ser AD, ya que lo es en la Wookieepedia. Tiene casi los mismos párrafos que quork (en historia quork cuenta con dos apariciones) y contiene el apartado Entre bastidores. --Macesito 20 px 13:30 12 feb 2014 (UTC) Imágenes Hola Conde Dooku, recibi tu mensaje acerca de las imagenes y hize cambios. Se que soy nuevo y tengo que aprender barias cosillas, pero para ver si estoy bien podrias pasar a checar lo que hize? pdta: por cierto no entiendo lo de la firma. Joakmaster (discusión) 23:15 21 feb 2014 (UTC) ---- Hola otra vez,creo que no e entendido lo de las imagenes, es que no comprendo bien la pagina donde se explica eso, osea mis preguntas son: 1.-que hacer para que no la borren puesto que le agrege el 2.- qu me hace falta ? 3.- a fuerzas la imagen debe ser de wookipedia? 4.-si subo la imagen a la wookipedia modificando el articulo en ingles y luego la utilizo en star wars wiki ya no la borraran ? espero que respondas mis dudas, un saludo.Joakmaster (discusión) 23:44 21 feb 2014 (UTC) ---- Hola Conde Dooku ya entendi lo de las imagenes pero solamente quiero saber que cual de todas las lisenciasle pongo ?Joakmaster (discusión) 02:07 25 feb 2014 (UTC) Hola una vez mas, ya e terminado de editar el articulo del arc-170, me gustaria que lo vieras para ver si lo e editado bien en cuanto a las imagenes, y muchas gracias por tu ayuda. Hola una vez mas, ya e terminado de editar el articulo del arc-170, me gustaria que lo vieras para ver si lo e editado bien en cuanto a las imagenes, y muchas gracias por tu ayuda. Joakmaster (discusión) 00:12 26 feb 2014 (UTC) Quork Buenos días, me pregunto si el artículo Quork nominado a AD ya está listo para ser sometido a votación. Gracias por su atención. --Macesito 20 px 18:50 14 mar 2014 (UTC) ---- Conde Dooku, vi su mensaje, entiendo los puntos de vista que me dio, segun yo estoy poniendo todo lo necesario en las imagenes, lo unico que un no se es como anclar las imagenes a su pagina...o sea, si subo una imagen de algun personaje, vaya directo a la pagina o seccion de ese personaje, ¿Cómo puedo dar ese enlace? Gracias y un saludo ;) -Fox- ---- Hola Conde. Agradezco mucho las explicaciones que me dan, pero creo que aun no entiendo bien algo...lo unico que estoy pidiendo es que me digan...en que parte de la tabla de informacion...especifico la relacion de la imagen con la pagina que le corresponde, lamento no poder entender aun. Pero solo quiero que me digan en donde especifico y pongo para que la imagen se lige con la pagina que deseeo...Es todo lo que quiero saber, para que de esa manera, ya pueda poner imagenes como me han indicado. Gracias :) //Fox// ---- ¿Que tal Conde? Gracias por la ultima explicacion que me dio! :D ya puedo poner las imagenes a sus articulos correspondoientes, lamento la demora en entender el proceso. De ante mano muchas gracias :D Comandante Fox (discusión) 20:05 27 abr 2014 (UTC)Comandante Fox Comandante Fox (discusión) 20:05 27 abr 2014 (UTC) Ammm tengo una duda mas. Ya segui los pasos queme dio, pero al momento en que yo selecciono la imagen en las 8 que me deja, me da todo el "formulario" de la imagen. Pero...¿Donde lo pongo? mis opciones son: -Sumario / Información/ Atención/ Descripción/ Fuente/ ETC...donde acomodo el formulario que me da para que finalmente se vaya al articulo deseado? gracias :) Comandante Fox (discusión) 21:37 27 abr 2014 (UTC)Comandante Fox Eliminación de un artículo Hola me gustaría saber si puede borrar este artículo: 4.350 BBY, ya que ya existe el artículo 4.350 ABY. Por lo que el primer artículo no sirve para nada, además de estar el título en inglés. Gracias por su atención. --Hugopa (discusión) 19:36 11 may 2014 (UTC) Imagen Ya está puesta la información de las imágenes que subí.... La verdad es que se me olvidó ponerlo en la última que subí... Intentaré ponerlo a partir de ahora aunque no creo que suba muchas imágenes.. Seguiré editando si te parece bien. En esta wiki hay muy poca participación según mi punto de vista.Hugopa (discusión) 16:02 17 may 2014 (UTC). ''' ---- Si he puesto tablas de información. En las tres que subí hace unos días. 'Hugopa (discusión) 16:13 17 may 2014 (UTC))' ---- Vale ya entendí que es la fuente ;) 'Hugopa (discusión) 16:16 17 may 2014 (UTC)' ---- Muchas gracias por ayudarme en esto y enseñarme. A partir de ahora intentaré ponerlo en todas las que suba. (También intentaré poner en negrita la primera referencia al nombre de un articulo que siempre se me olvida jeje) ;) 'Hugopa (discusión) 18:16 18 may 2014 (UTC) ' ---- Hola,maestro,como esta? despues de un largo tiempo,ya estooy de vuelta,esperando sus enseñanzas.Que debo hacer ahora? JediCaojo (discusión) 16:51 2 jul 2014 (UTC) ---- Lo estoy haciendo,maestro. Cuando tenga mi proxima tarea, avíseme. Por cierto,me alegro que haya ido nombrado administrador. Saludos!JediCaojo (discusión) 21:24 6 jul 2014 (UTC) ---- Si,maestro,me encarguare del archivo.saludos--JediCaojo (discusión) 00:58 8 jul 2014 (UTC) Un saludo Hola, Conde Dooku, ¡mucho gusto en conocerte! Yo soy relativamente nuevo en esta wiki. Vine como Usuario:Mr. Goldsworthy hace un tiempo, pero olvidé mi contraseña. Te escribo porque me gustaría que me orientaras, quizás pudieras ser mi maestro :) He estado trabajando en Firmus Piett y anteriormente Moradmin Bast. ¡Sería un honor recibir tu ayuda! Un saludo--RealEli (discusión) 16:20 8 jul 2014 (UTC) en cuanto a las ediciones,no se olvide que tambien estuve un largo tiempo fuera. De que pais es? porque posiblemente tengamos traducciones diferentesJediCaojo (discusión) 22:16 9 jul 2014 (UTC) Hiperimpulsor Maestro, estoy participando en el hiperimpulsor de Lando, como me dijo. Reescribí y expandí la introducción de acuerdo con el artículo original y también arreglé la plantilla. ¿Cuándo pudiera asignarme mi primera misión? :) ::¡Acabo de terminar Ten Numb, maestro! Me dice si cumplió sus expectativas :D La verdad no conozco el skype. ¿Cómo funciona? PD: ¡me gustó mucho cómo acomodó las userboxes! ::Ok. También sigo con la expansión del artículo Firmus Piett, pero haré simultáneamente ambos, maestro. Veré cómo es lo del skype y le notifico. Tydirium Maestro, le informo que traduje el artículo ''Tydirium y lo nominé a Artículo Destacado. ¿Pudiera participar en la nominación y decidir si vota? :D Gracias por lo de las imágenes. Ya entendí. Ahsokixu (discusión) 12:21 21 jul 2014 (UTC)Ahsokixu ‎Explicación de cómo se suben imágenes Disculpa la molestia, me puedes explicar como se sube una imagen, es que no entiendo con el ejemplo que sale.Johanssonjosemorenoortiz (discusión) 19:14 11 ago 2014 (UTC) :Nos lo preguntó a varios y ya le he respondido en su página de discusión. Un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 21:47 11 ago 2014 (UTC) Ediciones Vale, gracias por darme todos esos consejos. A partir de ahora intentaré aplicarlo en todo que lo haga y comenzaré por ponerlo en lo que ya he hecho. --Hugopa (discusión) 07:50 28 ago 2014 (UTC) Querría decirte que tengo una duda, a ver si puedes resolverla. En el artículo Industrias Lhosan no he encontrado la plantilla que le corresponde, ya que en la Wookieepedia en la plantilla tiene los apartados Dirigido por: y Mayores Productos:. Mientras que en la plantilla que he puesto pone Fundado por: y lo de los productos no lo he puesto porque no está. Se sabe muy bien que no es lo mismo fundador que quien lo dirige.. Yo he puesto que lo funda Jervo Thalien, pero en realidad es el que lo dirige. Si no lo entiendes podrías comprobar ambas páginas para verlo y buscar la plantilla correcta. Gracias por ayudar ;) Por último tengo una última duda en el mismo artículo, en las categorias. En la Wookiepedia esta la categoría Repulsorcraft manufacturers pero no he encontrado su equivalente en español. Podrías ponerla tu esta categoria?? Gracias por todo ;) --Hugopa (discusión) 07:50 28 ago 2014 (UTC) Dudas Vale, gracias por resolverme las dudas. Enseguida cambiaré el artículo, muchas gracias por todo. Saludos.--Hugopa (discusión) 11:32 28 ago 2014 (UTC) Hola de nuevo, ya he puesto en Industrias Lhosan la plantilla que toca pero mirando la plantilla he visto que tiene un fallo. Que se repite en todas las plantillas de compañías y es que pone Localizacones cuando tendría que ser Localizaciones. Eso supongo que podrás cambiarlo tú. Puedes mirar el fallo en varios artículos: Industrias BlasTech . Espero que lo puedas cambiar. Saludos ;)--Hugopa (discusión) 12:04 28 ago 2014 (UTC) Vale, esque pensaba que solo los administradores podían editar las plantillas. A partir de ahora si veo algo mal en alguna de ellas lo cambiaré. Gracias por toda la ayuda ;) --Hugopa (discusión) 15:24 28 ago 2014 (UTC) Regiones de la Galaxia Hola Conde Dooku, he estado visitando algunos artículos de Star Wars Wiki y he entrado en los de las regiones de la galaxia; como por ejemplo Borde Medio, Borde Exterior, etc y me he dado cuenta de que dentro de ellos hay listas de las regiones, sistemas, planetas, etc, de cada región. Primero, ¿Para que se hace la lista si ya existen la categorías correspondientes?, Segundo, Es imposible hacer una lista de los planetas de cada región puesto que solo el Borde Exterior cuenta con más de 1000 planetas. Entonces que hacemos con estas listas? Las borramos?? Las dejamos tal y como están, incompletas, y ponemos "Ejemplos de Planetas" en vez de "Planetas"? O propones tú algo? Gracias por tu atención y por prestarme tu tiempo ;)--Hugopa (discusión) 09:48 30 ago 2014 (UTC) Hola y disculpa, pero podrias decirme cuales son los articulos que le falta poner cursiva, los ultimos articulos que he hecho estan en cursiva.Johanssonjosemorenoortiz (discusión) 20:32 15 sep 2014 (UTC) ¿Chat? Hola Conde Dooku, he visto que has añadido la funcionalidad del chat a Star Wars Wiki y que también lo has añadido como sección nueva para la portada. Aunque recientemente has sido nombrado administrador, ningún usuario de esta comunidad independientemente de su rango puede realizar un cambio tan relevante sin antes consultar a la comunidad. Star Wars Wiki lleva muchos años funcionando así, y hasta ahora hemos sido estrictos y serios con estos temas lo suficiente como para obtener el prestigio que tiene actualmente este wiki entre los hispanos. Espero que lo tengas en cuenta para próximas veces, esto no es una discusión ni tampoco pretendo reprenderte, simplemente indicarte cómo funciona esta comunidad para que las decisiones relevantes puedan ser consultadas por todos, y la decisión recaiga en la comunidad en este tipo de asuntos. Creo que por nuestra parte lo más responsable sería quitar el chat, redactar unas normas básicas para su uso y preguntar a la comunidad (con las normas ya redactadas) si están de acuerdo. En función de eso, sabremos si incorporar el chat o no. Para finalizar, te doy otro último dato y consejo. Un administrador puede realizar un cambio técnico sin consultar a la comunidad si es necesario o beneficioso para algún aspecto del wiki, como por ejemplo, lo que hablamos sobre la galería de la portada. Wikia realizó unos cambios que afectaron a este elemento, yo me informé y lo retiré. Ese debe ser el funcionamiento correcto para que tanto tú, como yo, y el resto de usuarios podamos participar aquí de la manera más responsable posible. Espero comprendas el por qué de mi mensaje, y por supuesto, si tienes alguna pregunta no dudes en contactarme. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 23:22 15 sep 2014 (UTC) :Precisamente para crear comunidad, hay que contar con ella, invitar a la gente a que participe, y sobre todo si vas a proponer cambios tan notables para la comunidad. Ya que quieres poner el chat, que mejor manera de presentarlo que invitando a todos los usuarios a que den su opinión al respecto, así ya sabrán que lo pueden tener. Las comunidades son incluyentes, no excluyentes, se debe de tratar de incluir a cuantos más usuarios mejor y para eso hay que contar con ellos, con su opinión, así también se contribuye a que los usuarios participen en la toma de decisiones y con ello los usuarios se sientan más importantes y necesarios, es básico contar con la gente. Yo llevo aquí varios años ya y sé perfectamente lo que es el trabajo que hay que hacer aquí, mis +16000 ediciones lo atestiguan, soy burócrata activo, te he nombrado administrador y te he dado mi confianza, yo creo que como mínimo me hubieras preguntado también antes de activarlo. Las decisiones se hacen entre todos, somos una comunidad, y deben de constar en algún sitio de la comunidad accesible por todos, nunca podrán ser a través de chats, skypes u otros medios externos a la wikia. Las normas también se deben de consultar, no se pueden poner oficiales sin más. Desactiva el chat y consulta a la comunidad antes para que sea esta quien lo active si así lo desea, o por lo menos dale la oportunidad de que lo haga. No entiendo por qué no lo has hecho todavía. He estado un buen rato en el chat para hablar de esto pero no has contestado a mí saludo, por eso te escribo aquí. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 19:28 18 sep 2014 (UTC) Re:Fuentes y apariciones Acabo de ver tu mensaje y lo arregle Sistema Rothana, así esta bien???????.Johanssonjosemorenoortiz (discusión) 19:52 16 sep 2014 (UTC) Agradecimiento y dudas Hola Conde Dooku, acabo de ver el mensaje que me enviaste, aprovecho para mandarte un saludo y pido disculpas si edite algo mal en la Wiki, soy usuario nuevo y solo pido que se me tenga un poco de paciencia , de ante mano agradez co que me hayas hecho ver el error que cometi con lo de la subida de imagenes, espero que me puedas apoyar con eso. Tengo dos dudas, la primera cuando subo una imagen a una edicion me voy a donde dice insertar>añadir archivo>añadir nuevas imagenes a la comunidad , arrastro la imagen y la subo pero solo me aparece un recuadro, que me pide el nombre y la licencia y no me aparece la plantilla para llenar la informacion de la Guia de uso de imagenes. ¿Que es lo que estoy haciendo mal para que no me aparezca la tabla de informacion correcta y sus categorias? y la segunda , ¿si edito articulos o deseo crear uno nuevo puedo tomar la informacion de Wookipeedia, es decir no habra ningun problema si la traduzco , edito la traduccion de forma correcta y la pego en el articulo? Espero me puedas orientar con esto. Jesua67 (discusión) 21:40 23 sep 2014 (UTC)Jesua67 Ayuda imagenes Hola de nuevo Conde Dooku, gracias por la orintacion que me brindaste me fue de mucha ayuda para subir los archivos de forma correcta Solo una duda mas al crear la Tabla de info, creo que lo hice bien pues me aparece su informacion, pero al irme al Historial del Archivo, no me aparece nada en el recuadro del comentario Te envio el link de la imagen para que lo compruebes tu mismo y me digas si esta bien o me equivoque en algo: http://es.starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:Padmebedroom.png De ante mano gracias por tu asesoria. Jesua67 (discusión) 21:11 24 sep 2014 (UTC)Jesua67 Plantillas si me refiero a las plantillas de usuario que me gustaria tener una gracias. Xeneize3 (discusión) 19:36 25 ene 2015 (UTC) Gracias por lo de mi plantilla de usuario Hola hola Dooku :D queria preguntarte si sabes donde esta Zeist ? :D Xeneize3 (discusión) 05:52 27 ene 2015 (UTC) : Ok muchas gracias por decirlo ahora lo se :D Xeneize3 (discusión) 18:39 27 ene 2015 (UTC) Perdon por la molestia pero como me ago Caballero Jedi??? Xeneize3 (discusión) 18:49 27 ene 2015 (UTC) Oye quiero saber si este articulo que cree esta bien : http://es.starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Darth_Zash Es de un personaje llamado Darth Zash Xeneize3 (discusión) 19:08 27 ene 2015 (UTC) Oye Alharo me pidio que creara algo del hiperimpulsor lo hice y se lo conte pero esta desconectado no se si vos tambien lo estas pero si no dime si tiene errores asi los corrijo :D Link http://es.starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Ataque_en_Coruscant_(Nuevas_Guerras_Sith) Xeneize3 (discusión) 23:05 27 ene 2015 (UTC) Guiso o estofado de hierbas de Yoda Hola Dooku sí es enciclopédico porque aparece en la wookiepedia. Mira aquí: Rootleaf stew. Soy Mikel-SW lo que ocurre que no recuerdo mi contraseña. Si sabes como reestablecerla avísame. Un saludo Mike-Yoda (discusión) 19:35 1 feb 2015 (UTC) Interlang Could you add CU and others interwikis to the Interlang template? Quentum 19:05 14 feb 2015 (UTC) :No. CU is not russian. It's old slavonic language. Quentum Languages used in Spain ¡Hola! I'm Quentum, a "leader" of an [[w:c:Quentum:SWw|interlanguage Star Wars wikis' project]]. In it there are few wikis in languages that I found are used in Spain - , , , and . I have a great question to you - Do you know, if there are any users at your wiki that speak them? Or could you tell them (e.g. by forum) about those wikis (because my spanish is only this one word)? Thanks a lot, ~[[[User:Quentum|Qüentum the Wise]]]Join me! ☆ answer me / leave me a message 15:58 26 may 2015 (UTC) :I used a Google translator to understand your answer and now I have one more question: can I add categories to "babel" templates? So for example users who has a template "gl-3" on their userpages will be in category. I really need because looking at every userpage wouldn't be good... It'd take a veeery loooong time. Can I add categories to those templates? ::The templates I mean are: Template:BabelN, Template:Babel4, Template:Babel3, Template:Babel2 and Template:Babel1. I want to do something like this with them. Can I (I don't want to be banned)? ~[[[User:Quentum|Qūentum the Wise]]]Join me! ☆ answer / write 11:36 30 may 2015 (UTC) :::Yes, that's what I want to do. ~[[[User:Quentum|Qūentum the Wise]]]Join me! ☆ answer / write 11:46 30 may 2015 (UTC) ::::Categoring user pages will help me find speakers of the languages I need. Can we talk on a chat on my wiki? ~[[[User:Quentum|Qūentum the Wise]]]Join me! ☆ answer / write 11:59 30 may 2015 (UTC) Muy buenas, me gustará que dejases de editar y borrar los archivos que subo. Es un poco frustrante trabajar en algo que me gusta y que vengas y me lo borres o edites algunos artículos. Si tanto te molesta que no siga las pautas (por supuesto, no intencionadamente) te invito a que tu hagas unas ediciones y unos artículos óptimos como lo intentamos algunos. Un "cordial" saludo. RoxasRaul (discusión) 01:14 30 jun 2015 (UTC)RoxasRaul That's me again Hi Conde Dooku! I waited some time - I thought anyone more will add those languages to their userpages, but noone has done that. Can you write a forum post about it? PS: By the way, what do you think about setting "on" the message walls, forum and chat on ? And... would you update the interlanguage links on recent changes (there are more wikis than those which are there - if you do so, anyone will be able to check which wikis can be added to the Interlang; the full list is here)? ~[[[User:Quentum|'Q'''uəntum ''the Wise]]]Join me! ☆ answer / write 14:47 18 jul 2015 (UTC) Agradecimiento Gracias por los consejos Conde es muy amable por criticar de forma positiva el buen trabajo tomare en en cuenta los consejosArc-Fall-18459 (discusión) 02:06 20 jul 2015 (UTC) Absolver dudas Hola; en primer lugar gracias por responder mi duda sobre los HUTTS; en segundo lugar queria hacerte una pregunta: ¿Qué pasa luego de ser capturado Dark Vader en Kamino? Sé que es llevado a Dantooine en la nave Sombra Furtiva comandada por Starkiller y Juno Eclipse, esta a su vez es seguido por Boba Fett. Creo que despues de como se escapa o lo que fuere que pase con Dark Vader, se enlaza con el Episodio IV. Porfavor quisiera q me ilustre o me brinde bibliografía a su vez que me ubique en la linea de tiempo Star Wars. Gracias Will ZahnWill zahn (discusión) 19:56 20 jul 2015 (UTC) Hola de nuevo Hola de nuevo Conde. Hacia tanto que no entraba aquí que tu eras recién caballero. Aparte de romperme el brazo, un día estaba tan liado que no pude entrar y perdí el logro de los 200 días por 12, y de ahí para abajo, pero he decidido volver, con todo el revuelo que se va a crear con la nueva película y todo, me apetece de nuevo, ahora eso si, de aquí a que coja la misma soltura con el Wikicodigo pasaran una o dos semanitas, y si no me ponen como caballero, paso y como me dijiste en su momento cojo a algún aprendiz informal. ¿Hay movimiento últimamente por aquí? Global Goals Hola Conde Dooku, ¿qué tal estás? Espero que bien, le escribí este mensaje a Alharo y ahora te lo escribo a ti: Wikia está promocionando esta iniciativa en la Comunidad Central, como ves ya hay muchas comunidades de Wikia apoyándola. Ayer informé de esto a nuestra comunidad aquí y aquí para saber si como comunidad queremos apoyar esta iniciativa colocando una imagen en la portada y cambiando el fondo de imagen durante una semana. Si por favor puedes leerla y decir si estás de acuerdo en ayudar a darlo a conocer a través de nuestra comunidad. Lamentablemente creo que no puedo esperar mucho ya que solo dura una semana, por lo que voy a esperar un día más y si nadie se opone uniré Star Wars Wiki en español a esta iniciativa. Espero tu opinión en los comentarios del blog, un saludo y gracias. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 11:31 26 sep 2015 (UTC) Permiso Hola Conde Dooku. Me he fijado que este artículo se encuentra en construcción por ti pero hace tiempo que no se edita... ¿Puedo editarlo y mejorarlo? Metal Sonic21 (discusión) 19:54 2 oct 2015 (UTC) Amigo me podrias enseñar como se edita en este wiki soy nuevo y soy un fanatico de Star Wars :)Jeremiasbb (discusión) 20:12 18 oct 2015 (UTC) Canon/Leyendas Hola Conde Dooku, te escribo este mensaje porque recientemente me ha surgido una duda. Tras el estreno del Episodio VII, muchas cosas del antiguo canon cambiarán. Por eso, me gustaría preguntar cómo se pueden actualizar páginas como la de Han Solo, Leia, Luke o Chewbacca. Sabes si se tiene previsto implementar el sistema de wookieepedia para separar Canon de Leyendas en breve? En caso de que no se haga, qué debemos hacer los editores? Gracias por tu atención y perdón por las molestias! --Clontup97 (discusión) 11:42 20 dic 2015 (UTC) :Hola. Quería comentar al respecto que en el breve tiempo que he contribuido en este wiki, he visto como varios usuarios confundidos eliminan constantemente información de las paginas, creyendo que es falsa simplemente porque pertenecen a Leyendas/UE y difieren del nuevo canon. Creo que seria buena idea, de momento, añadir un mensaje-aviso que los usuarios vean cuando navegan en el wiki (similar al de Contenido Destacado) que advierta a los usuarios de este inconveniente, y al mismo tiempo, contenga un enlace a una pagina especial del wiki donde se explique en detalle la situación en que se encuentra el wiki en cuanto al conflicto entre Leyendas/UE y el nuevo canon. :De otra manera, creo sera muy difícil para los usuarios nuevos y/o poco conocedores cuando traten de colaborar, lo que significara todavía mas trabajo y dificultados para el resto de la comunidad (algo medianamente similar pude ver que hicieron en la Wookieepedia, antes de terminar de dividir Legends de las paginas ahora Canon). :En lo personal, cuando vi que un usuario quitaba datos en el articulo de Shaak Ti, traté de dejarlo en un estado donde quedara un poco indicado cual era el contenido de Leyendas y cual era canon. No se que tan idóneo haya resultado, pero quizás tal vez sea buena idea buscar implementar algo parecido, aunque sea solo temporal, para que de momento ambos puedan coexistir hasta que se pueda aplicar una reforma mas drástica o definitiva. Al menos es mi humilde sugerencia, que espero de una otra forma, ayude a contribuir en solucionar este problema. Saludos.--Rare Hunter (discusión) 00:48 3 ene 2016 (UTC) Exactamente, si así es, pero al menos la parte del aviso a la comunidad si seria positivo aplicarla fácilmente por ahora: los usuarios más nuevos estarían informados al respecto y eso disminuiría la cantidad errores y malos entendidos que pudieran surgir al momento que deseen colaborar en el wiki. --Rare Hunter (discusión) 07:12 5 ene 2016 (UTC) Hola Bienvenido de nuevo a la wikia compañero. Me gustaría pedirle que le echara un vistazo a las categoría de páginas para borrar, ya que al no conectarse nadie que pudiera borrarlas se nos han amontonado bastantes. Gracias y saludos. --Hugopa (¿Usas Vuelo hacia mi discusión?) 16:06 2 ene 2016 (UTC) Gracias Gracias por tu aportación a mi página de conjuros sith LordDavik (discusión) 09:23 3 ene 2016 (UTC)LordDavik RE: Edición Muchas gracias por tus consejos!! Intentaré seguir mejorando y ayudando a los nuevos. En cuanto al vandalismo, ha habido bastante estos último días... como puedes observar por ejemplo en el historial de Jar Jar Binks. Pero bueno, ahora que has vuelto, sea por el tiempo que sea, esto mejorará sustancialmente. Saludos (Cuando vaya a crear una plantilla si necesito ayuda te la pediré ;), muchas gracias)--Hugopa (¿Usas Vuelo hacia mi discusión?) 09:47 3 ene 2016 (UTC) Hola de nuevo No esperaba que fuera tan rápido pero me gustaría saber ya cómo crear una plantilla. Concretamente una para las mascotas, ya que quería crear el artículo Rrr'ur'R, un bantha mascota de un Incursor Tusken. Crees que debo utilizar la plantilla de Criatura o creo una? En la wookieepedia utilizan la de mascota. Otra cosa que tenía que decirte es que la plantilla de personaje está dando problemas para mostrar la especie de los individuos como puedes ver en artículos como Zuvio, Seek y URoRRuR'R'R, entre otros. No sé solucionar esto así que a ver qué hay que hacer. Saludos de nuevo. ;) --Hugopa (¿Usas Vuelo hacia mi discusión?) 10:42 3 ene 2016 (UTC) Duda Sabes de algun traductor online qe sea correcto, no como google translate LordDavik (discusión) 19:55 3 ene 2016 (UTC)LordDavik Traducción Ya se que ningun traductror es completamente correcto, pero lo uso como base de traducción, si te fijas en wookiepedia y en mi artículo de Dreypa no es una traducción de google, es mi trabajo. Cuando esté acabado me gustaría que lo miraras y me dijeras lo que puedo mejorar AttLordDavik (discusión) 11:20 6 ene 2016 (UTC)LordDavik Me gustaría que me tomaras como aprendiz Por favor si quieres ver lo que he creado pasate por mi perfil, he editado mucho más pero esas son las que yo he creado. También me gustaría que pusieras esta "cita" como destacada Han Solo: ¿Hay por aquí un vertedero, un compactador? Finn: Si que lo hay -Han Solo y Finn deciden que van a hacer con Phasma Skype mi skype es mrdaveytesp LordDavik (discusión) 15:20 8 ene 2016 (UTC)LordDavik Phasma No estoy de acuerdo con tu proposición de cambiar el nombre de la página, al ser un rango militar, capitán no tiene una forma femenina, solo se puede marcar la diferencia por el artículo que lo precede, para masculino, el capitán y para femenino, la capitán LordDavik (discusión) 17:46 10 ene 2016 (UTC)LordDavik Paises Si hay alguna pero no creo que las diferncias de como se habla en distintos paises cause un problema tan grave--Trompa (discusión) 17:42 11 ene 2016 (UTC) El cambio es bueno cierto pero a simple vista no se notaba Trompa (discusión) 23:59 13 ene 2016 (UTC) Lo siento no sabia que no se podia hacer. Gracias por la información. No volvera a pasar ;) Jordiquefas6 (discusión) 15:13 21 feb 2016 (UTC) ¿Como puedo crear una pagina? ¿Como puedo crear Una pagina? Hola, soy nuevo en la wiki y quiziera preguntarle algo ¿como se crea Una pagina ?, osea, si yo quiero Crear Una Pagina Sobre Un planeta ... nose si me he explicado bien. Zephiros2555 (discusión) 03:42 22 feb 2016 (UTC)Zephiros2555 Duda sobre Jango Fett Duda sobre Jango Fett: Hola Conde Dooku . soy nuevo en esta Wiki y quisiera pedirte si me pudieras aclarar una duda sobre el mercenario Jango Fett (ya se que tiene una pagina bastante amplia pero esa pagina no me dejo todo claro) te agradeceria si me pudieses aclarar esta duda que me surgio. veras en la segunda temporada de la serie Star wars the clone wars. anakin skywalker se refiere a jango como "El clon rebelde" y a demas en El Ataque de los clones un Kaminoano se refiere a jango como "El modelo original" pero aqui mi pregunta ¿jango es un clon cazarecompenzas o un humano cazarecompenzas? Atentamente Silent445.Silent445 (discusión) 23:37 15 abr 2016 (UTC)